C-3PO
C-3PO (Си-Трипио, сокращенно - Трипио) — протокольный дроид, свидетель и участник многих исторических событий. Собранный на Татуине Энакином Скайуокером, Трипио долгое время служил сначала самому Энакину, а затем его сыну, Люку Скайуокеру. Считался божеством на Лесистом спутнике Эндора и Алине (эвоков и алинов). C-3PO обычно можно встретить с его давним приятелем R2-D2, маленьким и шустрым дроидом-астромехаником. Его основная функция как протокольного дроида — консультировать в этикете и помогать в переводе, чтобы встречи разных цивилизаций проходили гладко. Его модуль TranLang III, объединенный с AA-1 VerboBrain, позволяет ему свободно владеть шестью миллионами форм связи. C-3PO также содержит множество древних деталей, взятых Энакином Скайуокером из утиля Уотто для создания дроида. Крайне преданный своим владельцам (согласно программе), с момента своего создания он служил более чем сорока существам, среди которых Энакин Скайуокер, Шми Скайуокер, Клигг Ларс, Падме Амидала, Рэймус Антиллес, Лея Органа, Оуэн Ларс, Люк Скайуокер. Джабба Десилийк Тиуре, более известный как Джабба Хатт, некоторое время также был «владельцем» С-3PO, но это была только часть плана по тайной доставке R2-D2 и светового меча Люка Скайуокера во дворец Джаббы, и, вероятно, его не стоит считать полноправным владельцем 3PO. Биография Жизнь На Татуине Реконструкция Энакина thumb|left|250px|C-3PO программируется в доме Энакина на Татуине Дроид C-3PO был сконструирован на планете Аффа в 112 ДБЯ. Когда-то он служил протокольным дроидом в системе Манакрон. Почти восемьдесят лет спустя его голова, внутренности и конечности были выброшены на улицу в городе Мос-Эспа на планете Татуин. Все это было обнаружено двумя бедными рабами - Энакином Скайуокером и Китстером Банаи. Скайуокер решил реконструировать дроида и забрал найденные запчасти к себе домой, позже он долго собирал дроида. Кусочек за кусочком дроид обретал свой прежний внешний вид. Так как Энакин имел не все запчасти от дроида, ему приходилось добавлять запчасти от других протокольных дроидов. По этой причине C-3PO был больше похож не на самого себя, а на дроидов серии TC. Мальчик-раб мечтал о том, что дроид будет помогать во всем его бедной матери. Например, делать всю работу по дому, пока она была на работе в магазине. Одна из важных дорогих запчастей дроида была очень стара, она прослужила около десяти лет. Но это не останавливало Энакина, он сделал её сам из всех железяк и проводов, что смог достать. Проводка дроида была оголенной, и это создавало опасность для дроида. Это очень беспокоило мальчика, но он не имел средств на покупку даже самой простой детали и оставил все так, как есть. Скайуокер видел в дроиде нечто, чего не было у других протокольных дроидов. Энакин брал дроида с собой, когда ходил на торги к джавам. Дроид упрощал общение между мальчиком и торгашами, ведь он владел языком джав. Гонка за свободу 200px|thumb|C-3PO на Татуине Однажды Скайуокер сидел в магазине запчастей своего хозяина, Уотто. В магазин зашли несколько покупателей, которые очень спешили. Узнав, что они собраись уходить, Энакин предупредил их о надвигающейся песчаной буре и пригласил к себе домой. Покупателями оказались мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн, королева планеты Набу Падме Амидала, гунган Джа-Джа Бинкс и дроид-астромеханик R2-D2. Первым делом мальчик познакомил их со своей мамой Шми и представил своего дроида C-3PO. Астромех R2-D2 при этом отметил, что C-3PO был голым. Но, несмотря на это, дроиды быстро подружились и совместными усилиями помогли Энакину починить его спидер для участия в гонке Бунта Ив Классик. Во время работы над спидером дроиды обсуждали космические путешествия и неуклюжесть Бинкса. Перед началом гонки по обычаю проносят флаги с эмблемами участников. Честь нести флаг Энакина выпала C-3PO. Затем он стоял на обочине вместе с R2-D2, Банаем и Вальдом, дожидаясь результата гонки на выживание. Скайуокер победил в гонке, за что обрел свободу и генератор для двигателя корабля Падме. Джинн и Кеноби забрали мальчика с собой, чтобы обучать его и сделать джедаем. Прощаясь с Шми и C-3PO, мальчик попросил мать не продавать его. Новый дом, старый друг thumb|left|150px|Шми оборудовала C-3PO грязным серебристым корпусом. Два года спустя Шми приобрела для C-3PO грязный серебристый корпус. Без корпуса дроиду было тяжело обходиться в пустыне Татуина. Еще через три года Уотто продал Шми. Фермер Клигг Ларс полюбил её и выкупил из рабства, чтобы жениться. Клигг к тому времени жил с сыном Оуэном на ферме возле города Анкорхед. Шми забрала C-3PO с собой, и он помогал им по хозяйству еще долгие пять лет. В 22 ДБЯ Шми была похищена группой Тускенских райдеров. В это время Энакин, ставший падаваном вместе с Падме, ставшей сенатором Галактической Республики прибыл к маме в гости. Дроид C-3PO радостно встретил своего творца и провел гостей во двор. Там они встретились с Клиггом, Оуэном Ларс и его девушкой Беру Уайтсан. Узнав о пропаже матери, Энакин взял спидер Оуэна и отправился на поиски. Вскоре он вернулся с трупом своей матери, тускенцы убили её. С-3PO присутствовал на похоронах Шми. Тем временем R2-D2 получил срочное сообщение для Энакина. А C-3PO перевел сказанное астромехом на человеческий язык. После получения сообщения Энакин, Падме, R2-D2 и C-3PО отправились на Джеонозис, спасать Оби-Вана Кеноби. Начало Войн клонов Битва на Джеонозисе Когда корабль приземлился внутри вентиляционной шахты на Джеонозисе, Энакин и Падме сошли с корабля, оставив дроидов позади. R2-D2 настаивал на том, чтобы идти за ними, но C-3PO отказывался и утверждал, что им лучше остаться на корабле. Астромех игнорировал C-3PO и отправился вслед за хозяевами, и протокольному дроиду ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним. Энакин и Падме забежали в катакомбы планеты и обнаружили вход на фабрику по производству дроидов, и между ними и джеонозийскими воинами завязалась драка. Дроиды, проходящие мимо, увидели эту драку. Тем временем C-3PO смотрел на это все с ужасом, а R2-D2, подъезжая к нему, столкнул C-3PO с платформы.thumb|C-3PO с телом боевого дроида В1 во время битвы за Джеонозис C-3PO упал вниз на движущуюся платформу, но был скинут с нее дроидом, следящим за процессом сборки боевых дроидов. С-3PO упал на конвейер и пошел против направления движения конвейера. На этом конвейере также двигались головы боевых дроидов, которые дальше должны были соединяться с телами. Неуклюжий C-3PO ударился головой об оборудование. Серебристая голова дроида приземлилась на конвейер с головами боевых дроидов, а его тело отправилось на соседний конвейер с телами дроидов. Следуя дальше по конвейеру, голова Трипио соединилась с телом боевого дроида B1, а его тело с головой боевого дроида. Тем временем Энакин и Падме были захвачены и выставлены на большую арену, а 200 джедаев прибыли, чтобы их спасти. Армия дроидов прямо с завода шла на арену сражаться с республиканскими силами. C-3PO пошел за ними, едва сойдя с конвейера. В то время как дроид с телом C-3PO не мог сражаться, C-3PO с телом боевого дроида стрелял из бластера E-5. Так как он не контролировал чужое тело, он попадал и в своих, и в чужих. C-3PO то и дело извинялся перед джедаями, в которых выстреливало туловище. Вскоре его голова разболталась и повернулась на 180 градусов, и испуганный C-3PO закричал. Тело продолжало стрелять, но мастер-джедай Кит Фисто, используя Силу, толкнул дроида B2, который упал на C-3PO и завалил его на землю. R2-D2 подъехал к 3PO и оторвал его голову, оттащил её к его настоящему туловищу и припаял. Затем прибыл гранд-мастер Йода с Великой армией Республики, и они выиграли битву. Так началась война между Галактической Республикой и Конфедерацией. C-3PO и R2-D2 отправились с Энакином и Падме на Набу. Там пара тайно сыграла свадьбу, а дроиды были единственными свидетелями. Из серебряного в золотого После свадьбы Энакин подарил C-3PO Падме. На протяжении большей части Войн клонов он оставался её протокольным дроидом. На Набу дроид часто помогал Падме в Королевском Совете Набу. Позже вместе с Падме и R2-D2 он отправился на Муунилинст. После битвы за Набу и био-чумы на Ома-Д'уне королева Джамиллия назначила его "связующим звеном" с джедаями до конца войны. thumb|left|278px|C-3PO, R2-D2 и Падме Амидала на планете Илум Некоторое время спустя 3PO, R2 путешествовали с Падме на её яхте, пока Йода управлял её кораблем. Когда все вернулись на корабль, они развернулись и полетели на Илум, где потерялись джедаи Луминара Ундули и Бэррисс Оффи. С ними полетел начальник охраны Падме, капитан Грегар Тайфо. Йода отправился на поиски и попал в метель, и Падме очень за него волновалась. C-3PO утверждал, что нужно остаться на корабле, но Падме решила идти на поиски гранд-мастера. R2-D2 и C-3PO поспешили за ней. Вскоре они попали в засаду, их окружили три дроида-хамелеона. Пока C-3PO в плаще Падме отвлекал на себя огонь бластеров, сенатор уничтожила врагов с помощью термального детонатора. Хотя взрыв был рядом с 3PO, он ничуть не пострадал. Еще через минуту навстречу вышли три потерянных джедая: Йода, Луминара и Бэррисс. thumb|72px|C-3PO во время Войн Клонов Когда все вернулись на Корусант, C-3PO поменяли корпус с серебристого на золотистый. Серебристой осталась только часть голени правой ноги. После этого они с Падме, одевшись в капюшоны, отправились на нижние уровни Корусанта, а потом она пропала. Пока C-3PО её искал, Скайуокер затащил его в переулок, он собирался встретиться с Падме на нижних уровнях. Тогда C-3PO снял плащ и показал свой новый корпус, затем рассказал, что Падме пропала. Скайуокер вызвал Кеноби, они разыскали Падме, и Энакина удостоили звания рыцаря-джедая. Лишившись падаванской косички, Энакин отдал её C-3PO, чтобы тот передал её Падме в качестве подарка. Падме в свою очередь подарила ему R2-D2. А C-3PO остался с ней. Когда граф Дуку похитил сына преступного авторитета Джаббы Хатта, Республика беспокоилась, что хатт посчитает джедаев виновными и откроет для Конфедерации транспортные маршруты через Пространство Хаттов. Амидала отправилась на переговоры с дядей Джаббы, Зиро. В итоге она выяснила о сговоре Зиро с Дуку и попала в плен в Дворец Зиро. Перед пленением Падме успела связаться с C-3PO и рассказать обо всем. Протокольный дроид передал все клонам, и они спасли сенатора. C-3PO был несказанно рад, что его хозяйку спасли. На борту «Зловещего» thumb|left|250px|C-3PO и [[Падме Амидала на борту «Зловещего»]] Энакин Скайуокер командовал флотом Республики в операции по уничтожению сепаратистского корабля «Зловещий». В это время дроид вместе с Джар-Джар Бинксом помогал Падме искать информацию о вражеском корабле. Он считался особо опасным для флота Республики, так как был оборудован ионными пушками, которые делали корабли противника неуправляемыми. К этому времени «Зловещий» уничтожил множество Республиканских кораблей. Падме с Трипио и Бинксом отправились в открытый космос, близ Калидского медицинского центра. Они должны были отправиться на встречу с Межгалактическим банковским кланом, который хотел перейти на сторону Республики. Протокольный дроид приготовился делать прыжок в гиперпространство и получил сигнал бедствия (голограмму) от родианского сенатора Онаконды Фарр. Однако они не успели сделать прыжок, так как рядом с ними появились два сепаратистских корабля, один из них был «Зловещий». Они оба были повреждены флотом Республики под командованием Энакина, поэтому Дуку решил захватить Падме, чтобы Скайуокер не рискнул уничтожить «Зловещего», ведь там его жена. Дуку нужно было потянуть время, пока дроиды починят гипердвигатель. Корабль Падме был затянут на борт «Зловещего». Попав на борт сепаратистского корабля, Падме и C-3PO выскочили из своего звездолета и побежали искать средства связи, чтобы сообщить обо всем Энакину. Они пробегали по одному из коридоров, когда дроид заметил проходящих мимо боевых дроидов и Гривуса, командующего армией дроидов Конфедерации. Дроиды прошли мимо, и Падме связалась с Энакином. Он вместе с R2-D2 и Оби-Ваном Кеноби отправился на «Зловещий». Они договорились встретиться на железнодорожных путях. Когда Падме и 3PO подошли к железной дороге, на них напала группа боевых дроидов, Падме толкнула 3PO в один из вагонов и начала отстреливаться. Когда пришедший на помощь Кеноби уничтожил дроидов, он начал Силой поднимать 3РО из движущегося вагона. Дроид ударился головой о другой движущийся вагон и упал на тот, из которого его доставали. Дроид уже далеко отъехал от Падме и Кеноби, но R2-D2 подключился к системе и остановил его вагон. После резкой остановки дроид вылетел из вагона и продолжил скитаться по коридорам в поисках R2. Два дроида встретились и разыскали Падме, Энакина и Оби-Вана. Затем они покинули «Зловещего», но гипердвигатель уже вернули к работе. Флот Республики открыл огонь по «Зловещему», который собирался делать прыжок в гиперпространство, и уничтожил его. Гривусу удалось бежать. Миссия на Родии Сразу после освобождения Падме и 3PO отправились на Корусант. Еще раз пересмотрев сообщение от сенатора Фарра, они решили лететь на планету Родия. Их целью было проверить обстановку и убедить родианцев войти в состав Республики. Джар-Джар Бинкс и дроид готовили звездолет к вылету, когда к ним подошли мошенники Ачк Мед-Бек и Дэнни Файтонни, которые представились как судебники. Они заявили, что корабль должен быть конфискован для дел государственной важности. 3PO никак на это не отреагировал и продолжал готовить корабль ко взлету. Дроид тем временем собрался отключать автопилот корабля, но Бинкс нечаянно перевернул всю платформу вверх дном. Гунган быстро все исправил, но 3PO сильно расшумелся из-за включенного автопилота и привлек внимание клонов. Те, в свою очередь, распознали мошенников, и началась погоня. Бинкс и 3РО начали готовить другой корабль вместо этого.thumb|300px|C-3PO и Джа-Джа Бинкс в робе джедая Падме, Бинкс и дроид прибыли на планету Родия. Сенатор отправилась на переговоры с Фарром, приказав своим помощникам оставаться на корабле. Дроид C-3PO попытался несколько раз поговорить с какими-то болотными существами, которых он принял за местное население. Попытки дроида заканчивались тем, что ему в лицо кидали плодами болотных растений. Затем к кораблю начали приближаться боевые дроиды B1. Оказалось, что Фарр состоял в заговоре с Нутом Ганреем, вице-королем Торговой Федерации. Затем Бинкс ненароком активировал большой магнит, к которому притянуло C-3PO. Затем магнит поднялся повыше, C-3PO в страхе начал дергаться, магнит раскачался и сбил боевых дроидов с платформы. После этого на платформу взобрался дроид-краб LM-432. Неуклюжий Бинкс споткнулся и упал на дроида, после чего они оба свалились в воду. Тем временем C-3PO висел на магните, думая, что Бинкс погиб, и он навсегда останется висеть. Но Джар-Джар выбрался из воды и отключил магнит. Вдруг гунган опять же, нечаянно отпустил магнит, и он упал на корабль. Звездолет стал непригодным для полета. Тут они вспомнили о Падме и решили, что её нужно спасать. Она попала в плен к сепаратистам. На борту корабля они обнаружили робу джедая, который был подарен Падме Энакином. Тогда Бинкс надел плащ и пошел за Падме, думая, что дроиды примут его за джедая и испугаются. C-3PO нехотя отправился за ним. Они шли на поиски Падме, но их заметил отряд дроидов, возглавляемый Ганреем. Ганрей принял его за джедая и отдал приказ поймать его. Бинкс убежал, а C-3PО сдался. Нут Ганрей отдал приказ отвести его в центр демонтажа, два дроида повели C-3PO на демонтаж. Сбежав от дроидов, Падме освободила C-3PO и приказала разыскать центр связи, чтобы вызвать ближайший отряд республиканцев. Трипио разыскал такой центр, но его охраняли боевые дроиды. Он показал пальцем куда-то в сторону и сказал, что джедай сейчас находится там. Дроиды побежали туда, куда показал протокольный дроид. C-3PO связался с ближайшим республиканским кораблем и сообщил клоном о создавшейся ситуации. Затем он был схвачен дроидами, так же, как и Падме. Их привели к Ганрею. Падме собрались казнить, но тут появился Бинкс на гигантском болотном существе, которое с легкостью разгромило дроидов. Тогда пришел Фарр, решив, что поступает неверно, и арестовал Ганрея. Затем прибыли клоны во главе с капитаном Гри и забрали Падме, Бинкса и С-3PO. Родия вошла в состав Республики. А C-3PO был очень удивлен, осознав, что неуклюжий Бинкс спас их от смерти. Миссия на Орто-Плутонии thumb|250px|C-3PO на Орто Плутония, во время переговоров Чучи и Тхи Сена Падме одолжила Трипио Энакину, когда тот отправился на ледяную планету Орто Плутония. C-3PO был рад, что вновь встретится с R2-D2. Дело в том, что республиканцы потеряли связь с форпостом, расположенным на этой планете. С Энакином и его дроидами полетели Оби-Ван, отряд клонов, сенатор Панторы Райо Чучи и председатель Панторанской Ассамблеи Чи Чо. Райо Чучи и Чи Чо отправились туда, так как Орто Плутония находится в пространстве близ Панторы, которая входит в состав Республики. Прибыв на планету, экспедиция обнаружила, что форпост был пуст, остались только головы дроидов и шлемы клонов, насаженные на копья. В ходе расследования было выявлено, что это дело рук местного населения – талзов. C-3PO в качестве переводчика и Чи Чо отправились на переговоры с вождем талзов Тхи Сеном. Сен с миром принял Чо, но тот был настроен на войну, которую он и объявил. Между тем сенатор Чучи понимала, что талзы лишь защищали свою территорию от дроидов и клонов, что с ними можно договориться. Сенатор Чучи получила разрешение от Панторанской Ассамблеи на ведение мирных переговоров, в то время как Чи Чо напал на талзов и был смертельно ранен. Вскоре сенатор с джедаями и дроидами прибыл на место сражения. Чучи взяла C-3PO и вышла на переговоры с Тхи Сеном. Полностью опираясь на перевод C-3PO, представители двух рас заключили мирное соглашение. Миссия на Набу thumb|left|C-3PO, Падме и тактический дроид, которого они допрашиваютВскоре после миссии на Орто Плутония, сенатора Падме вызвали на её родную планету, на Набу. Дело в том, что там был замечен отряд боевых дроидов. Удалось отловить несколько дроидов, в том числе тактического дроида. Джа-Джа Бинкс, Тайфо и С-3PO отправились с Падме. Вскоре они прибыли в Королевский дворец Тида. Их провели в лабораторию, где анализировали тактического дроида серии Т. У дроида изъяли фоторецепторы и активизировали его. Тогда C-3PO сказал, что они находятся на борту сепаратистского корабля. Тактический дроид начал говорить что-то о секретной лаборатории и о вирусе, который там создают. Джар-Джар Бинкс тем временем увидел какого-то жука, который считается деликатесом для гунган. Он погнался за ним, толкнул полку, та упала на другую, другая на еще одну… полки попадали как домино. Последняя из них упала прямо на захваченного дроида и уничтожила его. Падме не удалось узнать, где эта секретная лаборатория и что это за вирус. Тогда все увидели жука, за которым гонялся Бинкс, и определили, что эти жуки водятся только на восточных болотах Набу. Падме связалась с Орденом джедаев и попросила помощи, подчеркнув, что ей хотелось бы работать именно с Энакином и Оби-Ваном. Тайфо и С-3PO остались в городе, чтобы считать информацию с захваченных боевых дроидов B1, а Падме и Бинкс отправились на болота искать лабораторию. Тем временем C-3PO подключился к голове одного из дроидов и обнаружил голограмму ученого Нуво Винди, который в секретной лаборатории разработал вирус «Синий призрак». Затем Падме напала на след, прибыли Скайуокер, Оби-Ван, Асока и клоны, они разыскали лабораторию, предотвратили распространение вируса и захватили Винди. Так миссия на Набу была успешно завершена. Миссия на Кейто-Неймодии Вскоре все вернулись на Корусант, Падме отправились на совещание в сенате. Но тут едва ли не всех сенаторов взяли в заложники охотники за головами, возглавляемые Кэдом Бэйном. Бандиты требуют выпустить Зиро Хатта из тюрьмы. Энакин Скайуокер находился в здании сената, но без светового меча, который он оставил у Падме. Она взяла его с собой, когда её уводили к другим заложникам. Вскоре поймали и Энакина. Заложников поставили в центр одной комнаты и активировали лазеры, не дающие им выходить из этого центра. Охотники за головами поставили взрывчатку и ушли, в то время как Зиро уже находился на их корабле. Падме вернула меч Энакину, тот проделал дырку в полу и вывел заложников. Бэйн не сдержал своё слово сохранить жизнь сенаторов, если Зиро отпустя,т и дистанционно активировал взрывчатку, к счастью, никого там уже не было. Все остались живы, а Зиро вернулся на свою планету, но ему оставалось жить недолго… Вечером Энакин приходит на ужин к Падме. C-3PO радостно встречает своего бывшего хозяина, но хозяйка просит оставить их наедине. На следующий день Совет Джедаев отправляет их на задание, цель которого следить за сенатором Рашом Кловисом, который подозревается в связи с сепаратистами. Падме была выбрана для этой миссии, так как когда-то она была в отношениях с Рашом. С Кловисом она встречается в баре, он рассказал её, что отправляется вести переговоры с Торговой Федерацией на планет Кейто-Неймодия. Он предложил её лететь с ним, Падме была вынуждена согласиться. Прибыв на планету, они встречают сенатора Кейто-Неймодии Лотта Дода. Затем они вдвоем с Кловисом отправились обсуждать строительство огромной фабрики дроидов. Кловис выделял на это кредиты, Дод просил больше, но получил отказ. Рядом с ними стоял голографический чертеж фабрики. Заметив издали этот чертеж, Падме отправилась к ним, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе, оставив 3PO. Но она не успела подойти, как голограмму отключили. Вскоре Дод понял, что Раш влюбился в Падме, и придумывает коварный план – отравить Падме и не отдавать антидот, пока договор не будет подписан. thumb|298px|Раш Кловис просит C-3PO оставить их с Падме наедине Настал вечер, Падме вместе с другими сенаторами отправилась на ужин. В её бокал с вином Дод подсыпал яд. После ужина Кловис пригласил Падме прогуляться, и, несмотря на головную боль, Падме согласилась, об отравлении она не подозревала. Кловис отправил C-3PO «отдохнуть», тот рассказал об этом Энакину. Когда они подошли к месту, где она видела голограмму, она просила бокал воды. Пока Кловис ходил за водой, Падме попробовала включить голограмму. Требовался пароль, она ввела своё имя и увидела голограмму фабрики, которую собираются строить сепаратисты. Падме вызвала Энакина и украла дискету. Вернулся Кловис, она спрятала руку за спину, он поинтересовался, что у неё в руке. Чтобы у Кловиса не было подозрений, она обняла его. Вошел Скайуокер, она кинула ему дискету, он подхватил её Силой и забрал себе. Падме потеряла сознание. Раш отнес её в комнату, там был С-3PO. Затем подошел дроид-медик. Кловис рассказал об этом Доду, тот ответил, что она шпион. Раш не верил, но затем обнаружил, что дискета пропала, и поверил. Он пошел в комнату к Падме, начал кричать на нее, ворвался Энакин и сказал, чтобы Раш отошел от нее. Кловис догадался, что Скайуокер любит Падме и предложил сделку – он помогает спасти Падме, а Энакин возвращает диск с доказательствами. Они несут Падме на корабль, путь перекрывают Дод и его дроиды. Кловис угрожает Доду бластером, Энакин с Падме на руках, R2 и С-3PO садятся на корабль. Затем они улетели на Корусант, оставив Кловиса на произвол судьбы. А Падме вскоре была вылечена. Убийство сенатора Фарра Спустя некоторое время на Корусанте, Падме в сопровождении C-3PO и Кеноби выступала в сенате, в репульсорной гондоле со своим комментарием по поводу того, что Мандалор (планета) хочет остаться нейтральным в войне. После речи Падме сенат отменил свое решение об оккупации планеты Республикой. А также было озвучено предложение сократить расходы на производство для войны и вложить их в то, чтобы повысить уровень жизни для мирного населения, которое в данный момент бедствовало. Часть сенаторов поддержали Падме, веря в окончание войны через дипломатию. C-3PO присутствовал как на самом выступлении Падме, так и при её неофициальных беседах с сенаторами до этого. После заседания Падме отправилась на одну из таких неофициальных встреч. Также на встрече присутствовал её дядя – Фарр, сенатор Родии, он расхваливал Падме за её прекрасную речь. Дроид раздавал всем напитки, когда Фарру стало плохо. Казалось, что у него случился сердечный приступ, но нет, он был отравлен. Падме и C-3PO присутствовали на похоронах. Позже было выяснено, что это дело рук Лоло Пурс, помощницы Фарра. Зверь Зилло на Корусанте thumb|C-3PO и R2-D2 лежат на наклонной стене, зацепившись за кабель После того как зверь Зилло был привезен на Корусант, мнения о том, как с ним поступить, сильно расходились. Падме узнала о планах Канцлера Палпатина умертвить зверя, и попросила Энакина и Оби-Вана встретиться. Все трое и C-3PO встретились в здании сената. С Энакином был R2-D2, друг дроида, и они договорились держаться подальше от неприятностей. Энакин был в хороших отношениях с Палпатином, поэтому Падме попросила его поговорить с Канцлером. Скайуокер, Падме, C-3PO и R2-D2 отправились в кабинет Палпатина. Пока велись переговоры с Канцлером и его помощником Амеддой, зверь сбежал и пустился бродить по городу. Падме приказала 3PO эвакуировать людей из здания. Как только дроид выполнил свою задачу, он вернулся к хозяйке, а Зилло уже приблизился к офису Канцлера. Амедда покинул кабинет еще до этого, а Скайуокер, Падме, Палпатин и дроиды эвакуировались через специальный выход, предназначенный для подобных ситуаций. Все они сели на исполнительный корабль, пилотируемый Стражей Сената. Как только корабль поднялся в воздух, зверь схватил его в одну из огромных рук. Скайуокер спас всех пассажиров корабля. Световым мечом он разрезал корабль на две части, и половинка, в которой находились Палпатин и пилот, заскользила по наклонной части стены здания сената и остановилась на краю. С-3PO зацепился за R2-D2 и перестал скользить по стене - астромех успел зацепиться тросом за стену, Падме и Энакин тоже остановились. Тем не менее, Канцлер оставался в опасности: зверь Зилло направился к нему. Энакин скомандовал R2 помочь Палпатину. R2 отпустил C-3PO, который остался лежать на стене, и отправился к Канцлеру, используя ракетные двигатели. Страж Сената сказал Канцлеру, что на дроиде одно место, и остался у корабля. От удара руки Зилло Страж погиб. C-3PO опустил кабель и упал на землю, в то время как клоны убили зверя. Приключения на Алине Спустя некоторое время C-3PO и R2-D2 отправились на планету Алин с миротворческой миссией. Они сопровождали отряд Вульфпак, который обычно находился под командованием мастера-джедая Пло Куна. Цель миссии – гуманитарная помощь пострадавшим при землетрясении алинам. C-3PO отправился в качестве переводчика, а астромех R2-D2 - как механик. Когда клоны и дроиды прибыли на планету, их встретили алины во главе с королем Манчучо. Он прокомментировал ситуацию, сказав, что Боги снизошли, чтобы принести покой алинам, перенесшим страдания. Тут произошел очередной толчок, и вперед вышел 3РО со словами о том, что сейчас все прекратится. Говорил он на языке алинов. Как обычно происходит после толчков во время землетрясений, настало затишье. После этого алины были в недоумении – некто, покрытый золотом иговорящий на их родном языке, остановил землетрясение. В то время как R2-D2 с несколькими клонами отправился загружать информацию в центральный компьютер, 3РО остался с Вульфом, который руководил установкой временных кухонь и больниц. Но Манчучо отказался и от кухни, и от больниц, ссылаясь на то, что сначала нужно “успокоить землю”. Вскоре C-3PO покинул Вульфа и отправился на поиски своего друга R2-D2, который завершал перезагрузку компьютера в разрушенном здании. Дроиды встретились, но вскоре к ним подошла небольшая группа алинов, они настаивали на то, чтобы дроиды пошли с ними и кое-что увидели. Они привели дроидов к большой яме с дыркой посередине. На дырке лежала золотая печать, немного смещенная в сторону, поэтому дыра была немного приоткрыта. Стоя близ этого отверстия в земле, протокольный дроид упал внутрь его. С помощью ракетных двигателей R2-D2 отправился за ним. thumb|220px|C-3PO разговаривает с Киндало Они приземлились на твердую почву, внутри темного подземелья. Дроиды начали искать выход с помощью встроенного фонарика R2. Впереди C-3PO увидел свет и принял за выход, но это оказались фосфоресцирующие подземные растения. К дроидам приблизилась группа, как им казалось светящихся насекомых. R2 отогнал их при помощи встроенного огнетушителя. Несколько живых деревьев подземного леса окружили дроидов. Эти деревья были представителями Киндало – расы “живых деревьев”. Они спросили, зачем дроиды спустились к ним в подземный мир и почему жители поверхности нарушают их покой. Дроиды были в недоумении. C-3PO сказал, что они случайно оказались в подземелье и искали выход. Один из Киндало вышел вперед и объяснил, что над и под землей разный состав воздуха. Воздух подземелья убивает жителей наверху, а воздух, спускающийся в подземелье, убивает Киндало. Производя толчки, они выгоняют вредоносный воздух из-под земли, не давая ему погубить жителей подземного мира. Когда C-3PO предложил помощь, Киндало направили их к кому-то, кого они называют Офни. Дроиды отправились в сторону, куда показали живые деревья. Они зашли во что-то, напоминающее комнату. Вновь появились светящиеся насекомые, но вдруг они перевоплотились в сияющее существо – Офни. Офни рассказала им о древнем предании, которое гласит, что границы двух миров не должны нарушаться. Печать открыта, и вредоносный воздух отравляет жителей подземного мира. В наказание они создают толчки, и они будут это делать, пока жители верхнего мира не образумятся и не закроют печать. C-3PO обещал закрыть печать, если их вернут наверх. Но Офни загадала загадку, отгадав которую, дроиды выберутся, и улетела, вновь перевоплотившись в святящихся насекомых. Загадка звучала так: «Вы можете бежать, но не можете идти, у вас есть рот, но вы не можете говорить. У вас есть голова, но вы не можете плакать. У вас есть кровать, но вы никогда не спите. Спросите себя, кто вы?» C-3PO попросил R2 повторить загадку ещё раз, и затем начал размышлять. Пока протокольный дроид думал, R2 нашел четыре круглых символа на земле, которые представляли четыре природных стихии. На один из кругов R2 вылил воду, произошла какая-та реакция. 3РО начал кричать, что «река» – ответ на загадку. Затем дроиды встали в центр комнаты, и фонтан воды поднял их на поверхность. Фонтаном дроидов выкинуло в то место, где находилось отверстие, в которое они упали. Из дырки изошли вредоносные пары, и алины начали кашлять. Дроиды поняли, что это та самая печать, которая нарушает границы миров. R2-D2 присоединил к печати трос и начал тащить её на себя, C-3PO начал толкать её руками – печать встала на место. Теперь все живые существа были в безопасности. Больше не стояло бояться ни смертельных паров, ни землетрясений. Подошли клоны и сказали, что пора отлетать. С-3PO попытался рассказать об их приключении, но клоны скептически отнеслись к его словам. Дроид так и не рассказал им о приключении, а клоны продолжали думать, что это было обычным землетрясением. Приключения на Патитите-Паттуне После миротворческой миссии на планете Алин C-3PO и R2-D2 поступили в распоряжение мастера-джедая Ади Галлии. На звездном разрушителе типа «Венатор» они направлялись в космическое пространство Республики. C помощью голограммы, воспроизводимой R2, Падме общалась с C-3PO. Она сообщила протокольному дроиду, что он нужен ей на Корусанте. Но её планам на дроида не суждено было сбыться, так как появился флот сепаратистов. После того как главный реактор был подбит и войска сепаратистов начали высадку на «Венатор», была объявлена эвакуация. Отправляясь к спасательной капсуле, дроиды увидели, как в коридоре Ади Галлия сражается с генералом Гривусом на световых мечах. Прибыв в ангар, R2 залез в звездный истребитель, и C-3PO пришлось лезть за ним. Истребитель, управляемый одним лишь дроидом-астромехаником, вылетел на поле боя. Он даже сумел подстрелить одного дроида-стервятника, прежде чем «Венатор» превратился в металлолом. Желая скрыться от сепаратистских дроидов на истребителе, R2 и 3PO направились к ближайшей планете – Патитите-Паттуна. Но их все еще преследовал один дроид-стервятник, внезапно он подстрелил реактор Y-крыла. R2 скрылся в облаках, сделал маневр и оказался уже позади противника. Вскоре сепаратистский дроид был уничтожен. С поврежденным реактором R2 совершил экстренную посадку в болото. thumb|220px|C-3PO и R2-D2. Первая встреча с патититами. Когда дроиды вылезли из корабля, их уже встречали крошечные патититы, ростом не больше полуметра. Маленькие, но вооруженные! Они ударили дроидов своими электрическими посохами, те, обездвиженные, упали на землю. Патититы сказали связанным дроидам, что сейчас придет их лидер – Хай-Зу. Он приказал развязать дроидов, после этого он прогнал их с планеты, но обиженный R2 приблизился к нему с намерением воевать. C-3PO попытался вмешаться, но в итоге сбил с ног R2, и тот раздавил лидера патититов. Патититы приветствовали дроидов как освободителей от деспотизма бывшего правителя. Они договорились, что в благодарность патититы помогут им отремонтировать Y-крыл. Полурослики предложили С-3РО стать их новым правителем, но тот решил, что лучшим решением будет познакомить их с демократией. Он сказал, что они должны выбрать нового лидера из числа своих. Претендентами стали три самых умных и сострадательных патитита. Тот, за кого будут громче голосовать, и стал бы правителем, если бы между ними не завязалась стычка. Оставив патититов «избирать» правителя, дроиды запрыгнули на починенный Y-крыл и убрались прочь с планеты. Но, как оказалось, у них оставалось мало топлива. Приключения на Балнабе Осознавая, что энергия корабля уже на исходе, R2-D2 и С-3РО совершили посадку на планету Балнаб. Дроидам самим уже требовалась подзарядка. Стоял негустой туман. Протокольный дроид посоветовал R2 с помощью его сканеров найти источник энергии. Они отправились в путь. Сканеры R2 показали, что поблизости находятся живые организмы. Они подошли к паре неразумных приматов. Внезапно о камень, на котором сидели приматы, ударились несколько зарядов от бластера. Из-за поворота выскочили балнабские охотники, верхом на ти-муссах. Дроиды начали убегать, но один из них выстрелил в них электрической сетью, и она завалила их на землю. Они не знали, что такое дроиды и решили показать их вождю. С-3РО сообщил R2 о своей надежде на то, что у этого вождя ума больше, чем у лидера патититов. Их привели в небольшой каньон, посередине стоял огромный вождь, представленный в виде огромной голограммы. Рядом с ним в землю бились искусственно созданные молнии. 3РО вступил с ним в диалог, но тот приказал молчать. Следует заметить, что, когда 3РО ему сказал, что они дроиды, он заявил, что не знает что такое "дроид". От щупальцелицых былнабцев, вождь узнал, кто привел их к нему, а когда один из охотников вышел вперед, его убило молнией. R2 заявил, что это всего лишь голографическое изображение, но вождь сказал, что слов таких не знает. После этого дроид-астромеханик в скале нашел спрятанный разъем, с помощью которого он открыл замаскированную дверь. Он влетел в помещение, где пит-дроиды управляли голограммой, молнией и голосом вождя. Тем временем 3РО продолжал общаться с голограммой. Он заявил, что его собеседник ненастоящий, вождь начал стрелять молниями под ноги дроиду и своему народу. Пит-дроид, управляющий голограммой, заметил R2. Забыв, что голограмма отображает все его действия и слова, он вступил в дискуссию с астромехом. R2 сказал, что поднимет восстание, а тот спросил, как он это сделает. Он сделал это силой – вытолкнул пит-дроида из его логова, это увидели и на голограмме. Разъяренные балнабцы уничтожили пит-дроидов и их логово, которое оказалось замаскированным кораблем, потерпевшим крушение. С-3РО и R2 убежали еще до этого, но энергия была на исходе, и вскоре они выключились под грибовидным растением. Спасение дроидов Пока дроиды в отключке находились под грибом, над их Y-крылом появилась тень пиратского судна. Двое пиратов заметили R2 и С-3РО недалеко от своего корабля. Они уволокли их на свое судно и улетели. Оба дроида очнулись на корабле. Протокольный дроид обрадовался: их наконец-таки зарядили. Он поинтересовался, где они, и получил ответ - они на пиратском корабле. Их отвели в комнату, центр которой немного опускался и использовался в качестве арены для дроидов. Другие пираты смотрели и ликовали, глядя, как один дроид разрывает на куски другого. Рядом стояли еще несколько дроидов, один сказал, что скоро их очередь… thumb|250px|C-3PO и R2-D2 на борту сепаратистского корабляПосле боя, который увидели R2 и 3РО, пол поднялся. Дроидов столкнули на ринг, если его можно так назвать. Приблизился корабль Гривуса. На его борту находилась пленная Ади Галлия, и он отдал приказ открыть огонь по пиратскому судну. Едва их противник ринулся в атаку, в комнате образовалась дыра, и всех находящихся там высосало в открытый космос. 3РО, держась за R2, произнес, что теперь им никогда не вернуться на корабль. Активировав ракетные двигатели, астромех сумел приземлиться на сепаратистское судно. Как только они приземлились, отряд боевых дроидов окружил их. Они приняли их за пиратских дроидов. 3РО только начал говорить, что они принадлежат Республике, R2 толкнул его. Он сказал, что все-таки они пиратские. Боевые дроиды решили, что их нужно сбросить в мусоросжигатель вместе «с остальным хламом пиратов». Их завели в очередную комнату. Там были конвейер, ведущий в огромную печь, парочка дроидов, следящая за порядком, и еще один за компьютером. Едва дроиды вступили на конвейер, появился флот Республики. Началась атака на сепаратистский корабль, и отряд клонов, возглавляемый мастером-джедаем Пло Куном, высадился на вражеское судно. После очередного выстрела из республиканского корабля по сепаратистскому произошел толчок. Боевые дроиды, окружавшие R2 и С-3РО, сами полетели в мусоросжигатель. Задействовав ракетные двигатели, астромех вынес себя и 3РО из этой комнаты. Они оказались в центре борьбы между клонами и боевыми дроидами. Клоны разбили врага и спасли Ади Галлию, а Гривус опять бежал. Пло Кун, Ади Галлия и Вульф, с которым дроиды выполняли миссию на планете Алин, встретили дроидов. Они забрали «путешественников» и отправились на свой корабль. 3РО сказал, что хочет поведать о своих приключениях, и Пло Кун сказал, что Вульф его выслушает. Клон, который когда-то уже отказался его слушать, не мог обсуждать приказ генерала-джедая. А заявление протокольного дроида о том, что рассказ будет очень длинным, его просто добило. Конец Войн клонов Миссия на планете Бри'ал (19 ДБЯ) Падме Амидала, С-3РО, R2-D2 и капитан Тайфо отправились на планету Бри’ал. Цель – убедить нейтральных бри’альцев присоединиться к Республике. Отправляясь в президентский дворец, вести переговоры с президентом Вуулом, Падме приказала дроидам ждать снаружи. Дроиды решили прокатиться на местном транспорте, и врезались в дерево, в лесу. Голова протокольного дроида была отделена от тела, которое отлетело немного дальше. Между дроидами началась дискуссия – они не могли выяснить, кто же все-таки виноват в случившемся. R2 отправился за телом, чтобы воссоединить его с головой 3РО. Пока он искал тело, какое-то зеленое существо попыталось съесть голову. Но осознав, что “еда” не по зубам существу, оно сбросило его с холма, к реке. Позже R2 притащил тело к реке, но там был огромный мамонт, которому не понравилось, что на его территории бродят чужаки. Астромех попытался “вырубить” агрессивного зверя электрическим током, не помогло. Одним ударом он отправил в воздух и R2, и все запчасти С-3РО. Тем времthumb|left|C-3PO и R2-D2 приземлились на трех бри'альцев-предателейенем некоторые бри’альцы, состоявшие в сговоре с Графом Дуку, собрались захватывать президентский дворец. Их снарядили старой солдатской броней и оружием. Дроиды приземлились прямо на трех солдат-предателей. Поспешно R2 соединил голову и тело С-3РО, на них наткнулся один из приспешников Дуку. Но в результате сбоя в схемах 3РО, дроид махнул рукой, и завалил ударом этого лжесолдата. Упав на землю, Бри’алец нажал на курок, и выстрелом попал прямо в спутник. Произошел взрыв, и предатели в панике начали стрелять кто куда. Кто-то из них кинул термальный детонатор, когда дроиды подняли головы, вокруг уже не было солдат. Даже не представляя, что они остановили заговор, дроиды вернулись к дворцу, где их уже ждала Падме. Она тоже не знала о случившемся, и даже отругала дроидов за то, что они её ослушались. Во время Битвы за Корусант (19 ДБЯ) В этом же году, но немного позже, Республиканский корабль преследовался силами Конфедерации в Центральных Мирах, Внутреннем Кольце. Когда корабль республиканцев вступил на территорию Внешнего Кольца, завязался бой. В связи с тем, что Верховный Канцлер Палпатин отказался выслать экстренную помощь для борьбы с сепаратистами, Комитет Лоялистов, ведомый Падме Амидалой отправился к нему на встречу. Но в офис Канцлера их не пустил Сейт Пестаж, один из его главных советников. Сенаторы ждали встречи с Палпатином, и наконец, он их принял. Сенатор Бейл Органа предложил Канцлеру отменить Акт Усиленной Безопасности, который позволял проводить несанкционированные обыски и конфискации, Палпатин заявил, что нужно решать это голосованием в Сенате. Тут Канцлер увидел С-3РО, и подметил, что это “дроид, созданный Скайуокером”. Протокольный дроид был несказанно рад, что на него обратили внимание, и что Канцлер помнит его. Инцидент во Внешнем Кольце, оказался отвлекающим маневром, который позволил напасть на Корусант и похитить Канцлера. Как было выявлено позже, похищение Палпатина было организовано им же самим, так как джедаи близились к его разоблачению. Ведь он являлся лордом ситов Дарт Сидиусом. Битва была масштабной, в результате выстрела из сепаратистского корабля, в боковой части квартиры Падме было образовано отверстие. Это заставило 3РО сильно заволноваться. Однако Падме была спокойна, вместе с дроидом и Тайфо она начала эвакуацию жителей здания. После они отправились к Сенаторской Ротонде, там встретили Сенаторов Бейла Органу и Мон Мотму, а также джедаев Шаак Ти и Стасс Аллие. Когда сепаратистские дроиды-стервятники и три-дроиды начали убивать мирных граждан Корусанта, джедаи решили отправиться на поиски Канцлера. Тем временем сенаторы и 3РО сели на скиммер, Бейл Органа пилотировал его через плотный трафик. Но внезапно их подбил дроид-стервятник, Бейл совершил аварийную посадку на ближайшую посадочную платформу. Покинув сбитый корабль, они спрятались в торговом отделе одного из зданий. В торговом центре C-3PO встретил протокольного дроида с серебряным корпусом, который сообщил ему, что грядут тяжелые времена. Дроид также сказал C-3PO не отказываться от стирания памяти, если ему предложат, дополнив, что только так он останется в живых, когда зло одержит победу. Серебристый протокольный дроид покинул 3РО и Падме, которые направили свой взор на огромную голограмму. Там был показан Гривус, который похитил Палпатина, он заявил, что пришел конец правления Республики. Кеноби, Скайуокер и R2-D2 вернулись из Внешнего Кольца, сели на корабль Гривуса «Незримая длань», убили Дуку и спасли канцлера Палпатина. Гривус с сепаратистами бежал на близлежащую планету. C-3PO присоединился к сенаторам из Комитета Лоялистов и Мейсу Винду, приветствуя героев дня возле Здания Сената. После встречи R2-D2, 3PO чествовал астромеха рассказами о своем спасении. Конец Войн клонов thumb|С-3РО обслуживает Делегацию 2000 Падме была обеспокоена тем, что влиятельность и власть Палпатина возрастает, она подготовила петицию с просьбой к Палпатину собрать других обеспокоенных сенаторов в её квартире. Эта встреча состоялась, C-3PO разносил напитки участником этого собрания, получившим название "Делегация 2000". Последние дни после нападения сепаратистов Амидала и Скайуокер тяжело переживали, и в конце концов, под влиянием Палпатина (он же Дарт Сидиус) Энакин пал на темную сторону Силы. Позже, получив имя Дарт Вейдер, он совместно с 501-ым легионом напал на Храм джедаев. Амидала и 3РО наблюдали это из её квартиры, через окно. Дроид связался с кабинетом Канцлера Палпатина и от него узнал, что Вейдер напал на Храм. thumb|left|160px|С-3РО и Падме Амидала в конце Войн клонов R2-D2 с Вейдером отправились на Мустафар, где тот в одиночку истребил Совет Сепаратистов и положил конец Войнам Клонов. Узнав от Кеноби о падении Скайуокера на темную сторону Силы, Амидала с 3РО отправилась на Мустафар. Дроид управлял кораблем Падме, она была в шоке, узнав плохие новости от Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван спрятался на борту корабля, ни Падме ни дроид не знали об этом. Когда они прибыли на Мустафар, своим явлением Кеноби разгневал Вейдера, и тот в приступе ненависти начал душить Силой свою жену. Тогда джедай напал на сита, и они в схватке всё дальше уходили от платформы, на которой находились дроиды и Падме. C-3PO и R2-D2 перенесли Падме на корабль и попытались привести в чувство. После победы, Кеноби вернулся и транспортировал корабль с дроидами и Падме в медицинский центр, встретившись по пути с Йодой и Бейлом Органой. Все они стали свидетелями рождения близнецов - Леи и Люка. Падме скончалась на операционном столе, у нее не оставалась сил для продолжения жизни. Её тело транспортировали на Набу на корабле Органы "Расколотое Сердце". Йода, Кеноби и Органа решили отдать Люка в семью Ларса, а Кеноби должен был находиться рядом всегда. Йода должен был скрываться. Органа - принять Лею в свою семью, и охранять от темных сил. Бейл и его жена полюбили Лею как родную. Дроидов отдали Реймусу Антиллесу, Капитану Тантива IV, который обязался хорошо относиться к ним, и, к сожалению протокольного дроида, стереть память C-3PO. Органа знал, что когда он отдаст дроидов повзрослевшей Лее, стирание памяти не даст болтливому дроиду раскрыть её истинное происхождение. Восход Империи С Тантива VI на планету Додз В первые годы Империи, С-3РО и R2-D2 находились на борту Тантива VI. Пока старший офицер Корла Метонае руководила тестовыми запусками спасательных капсул, дроиды находились в одной из таковых. Тем временем местные пираты, называющие себя "Лок Призраки", напали на корабль, Тантив VI бежал, бросив капсулы, в одной из которых находилиь дроиды, парить в космосе. Бейл Органа решил, что нужно вернуть ценных дроидов, но пираты уже нашли их, и присвоили,как и полагается поступать пиратам. Дроиды рассказали о себе пиратам, те их отпустили, так как они не представляли для них интереса. Не сумев найти своих хозяев, одинокие друзья подались в Межгалактическое Агенство Дроидов. С корабля, принадлежащего тому самому агенству, дроидов высадили на планету Додз, где проживал их новый хозяин - торговец кристаллами Лотт Кемп. По пути на Додз, пара других дроидов остро подшутили над маленькими размерами планеты и её бесплодными землями. Прибыв на планету, а затем и по адресу, где проживал Лотт Кемп, дроиды обнаружили лишь руины. Парень по имени Джост Эллон внезапно появился перед дроидами, держа в руках бластер он приказал представиться. Когда С-3РО представил себя и R2, Эллон убрал бластер, и ввел их в курс событий - тиран-самовластник Кагг, называющий себя "Губернатор", разоряет всех, кто отказывается выплачивать непомерные налоги. Кагг слаб и немощен, но имея во власти гигинтского робота - Разрушителя, он заставляет трепещать всех жителей планеты. Кемп был последней жертвой, он выжил, но пропал без вести. Затем Эллон предложил дроидам поехать к нему, чтобы помочь перевести вещи, которые он собрал в остатках от жилища Кемпа. К Джосту Эллону они отпрвились на лэндспидере. Прибыв в лачугу Эллона, С-3РО одолевало много чувств, во главе которых стояло удивления - как можно было жить в пещере, набитой составными частями дроидов. С-3РО спросил мальчика о родителях, бедного сироту задело за душу, его родители, как оказалось, были одними из первых жертв Разрушителя. Дроиды предложили ему помощь в определении накопившихся частей и проверки их н работоспособность. Эллон согласился, но в первую очередь показал дроидам нечто странное и тяжелое. Протокольный дроид сразу распознал thumb|С-3РО и R2-D2 в жилище Джоста Эллонаметаллический куб - это был робот Рейнджер X-Один. Мальчишка ликовал, вот оно, оружие против Кагга стоит перед ним. R2-D2 предпринял безрезультатную попытку его активировать, С-3РО ссылся на коррозию, Эллон обиженно пнул по "спящему" роботу. И вдруг робот трансформировался - он был огромен. Протокольный дроид сказал, что это просто рефлекс, а энергии нехватит даже на движение. Затем он прикоснулся Рейнджеру и получил сильный толчок, после которого его отбросило на несколько метров, прямо в таз с водой. После этого они отправлились в Здание Совета Додза. Но туда уже наведался Кагг с Разрушителем, Альфон и другие председатели Гражданского Совета Додза обязались выплачивать налоги, причем первый они должны были отдать втройне. Мальчик сказал, что теперь есть чем бороться, но его быстро переубедили. Затем к нему подошел таинственный старикашка, и призвал его бороться. Затем Эллон и два друга-дроида тайком пробрались на встречу председателей Совета с Каггом, и неожиданно вмешавшись, грубо заявили, что платить жители Додза не собираются. Развернулась битва двух громадных роботов. У Рейнджера появился шанс убить Разрушителя, но он замешкался и ситуация перевернулась наоборот. Джост во имя спасения своего робота ринулся с бластером и получил по поголове. 3РО ринулся к нему, он осмотрел его, парень просил помочь Рейнджеру. Героически, R2 ринулся вперед, он начал через кабель, через себя перекачивать энергию из Разрушителя в Рейнджера, от перегрузки прогремел взрыв. Разрушитль разлетелся на куски, thumb|left|С-3РО признается R2-D2 в гордости к нему.Рейнджер застыл как статуя, и R2 не было видно, Кагга заключили в наручники. 3РО был огорчен, он начал нести бред, ведь он считал, что его лучший друг погиб. Вскоре он услышал голос астромехника и начал отрицать, что сожалел о его смерти, и что поступок R2 был безумным. При отлете с Додза, С-3РО, спросил, хочет ли Эллон с ними расставаться. Ответ был отрицательным, причиной были лишь повреждения микросхем R2, которые на Додзе не могли починить. Еще через минуту дроиды оторвались от земли, и С-3РО признался, что гордится R2-D2. Кагга передали в Межгалактический Суд, а корпус Рейнджера остался на месте, как статуя в память о героях. Новым временным пристанищем для дроидов стала станция по ремонту дроидов, принадлежащая ученому Лону Идду. Но вскоре на станцию было совершено нападение - гангстер Тиг Фромм решил украсть мощнейший лазер у Игга. С помощью C-3PO и R2-D2 дети учёного Вик и Никки освободили его. C-3PO надел на себя корпус защитного дроида и разобрался с боевыми дроидами Фромма, в это время Вик поймала в ловушку из сети самого гангстера, которого затем передали в руки властей. В благодарность Лон Идд отремонтировал R2-D2 и подвез до блиайшей станции Межгалактического Агенства Дроидов. Дроидов сразу же приоблел посол Майора по имени Зелл. Их работой был присмотр за его сыном Лезом, который сразу же задумался о том, как бы разобрать С-3PO, ну и R2 он использовал как развлечение. Во время дипломатической миссии на Армаз, пока Зелл командовал флотом Майорских консульских судов, Лез бежал от отца и связался с пиратом Редджеком. Но Зелл вернул его, нанеся поражение пиратам. Искажение во времени Зелл, пообещав уделять больше времени воспитанию сына, заявил, что служба дроидов у него окончена. После увольнения C-3PO и R2-D2 были проданы Межгалактическим Агенством Дроидов обедневшей ветви Дипломатического корпуса Республики в секторе Таниум. Там они стали дипломатическими курьерами, что по мнению C-3PO отличило бы их от обычных дроидов. Когда они прибыли в Королевский дворец на планете Сума, они обнаружили, что Плуз - сын короля Гокуса с соседней планеты Альзар - спрятался на борту суманского грузового судна и в итоге попал под суд короля Сума по имени Зорног. Как оказалось позже, всё было подстроено Слуддом, главным генералом военных сил Альзара, который подкинул Плуза на борт грузового судна, чтобы в результате скандала свергнуть своего короля - Гокуса. С-3PO и R2-D2 остановили гиперактивного Плуза, когда тот пытался задушить Зорного, и тогда король дал и быстрейший звездолет, на котором они должны были вернуть принца к его отцу. По дороге С-3PO не понравилось, что Плуз начал поглощать неувианское мороженое из синтезатора пищи, но затем протокольный дроид неожиданно запаниковал: появились боевые корабли генерала Слудда. C-3PO связался с альзарскими судами и объявил, что Плуз у них на борту, но Слудда это не волновало - он собрался атаковать при любых обстоятельствах. Протокльный дроид приказал астромеху подготовить гипердвигатель звездолета, но Плуз, пытаясь помочь, ненарочно повредил антиматерный отсек. Когда приблизились вражеские торпеды, С-3РО отдал приказ к прыжку в гиперпространство. thumb|left|Плуз повредил антиматерный отсек и вместе с дроидами отправился в будущееВокруг корабля появилось ярко-розовое поле, где не было ни единой звезды. К удивлению C-3PO, R2 заявил, что их корабль создал искажение во времени из-за перегрузки антиматерии при гиперпрыжке. После вылета через черную дыру Эндор Гэйт, которую дроиды создали, они отправились на несколько лет вперёд в систему Эндор. 3РО пытался уговорить Плуза перестать плакать, покуда тот истерично рвался в спасательную капсулу. Но отвлёкшись на R2, он упустил Плуза, и тот в своей капсуле направился к лесам одной луны. C-3PO и R2 направились туда же. На луне они познакомились с Книсаа а Джари Кинтакой, принессой эвоков, дочерью главного чайрпоя эвоков Яркой Лесной Деревни, который говорил на неясном диалекте космического региона Внутрення Зума, но C-3PO понимал его. Книсаа взялаих на саммит мира между Советом Старейшин деревни и королем дулоков - другого вида, обитающего на луне - по имени Горниш. Горниш держал перепуганного Плуза на краю пропасти и C-3PO потребовали его отпустить. В этот момент лучи с главной звезды Эндора - Иблима - отразились от корпуса 3РО, он начал светиться, и дулоки приняли его за эвокского демона. Тогда дулоки бежали и R2-В2 с эвоком Виккет Вистри Варриком спасли Плуза. После того как эвоки помогли дроидам вернуться в суманский корабль, 3РО и R2 вернулись в Эндор Гэйт за секнду до ее закрытия и вернулись в свое время. Флот Слудда был на том же месте, и когда дроиды появились, генерал альзарцев открыл огонь, но 3РО взял ситуацию под контроль и вместе с R2 они приземлили корабль около дворца Гокуса. Пока Плуз побежал в дворец искать своего отца, Слудд приземлил свое судно и начал держать дроидов под дулом пистолета. Когда Гокус прибыл, он потребовал объяснений от своего генерала, и R2-D2 показал запись угрозы Слудда убить Плуза и захватить власть на Альзаре и Суме. Генерала и его сообщников посадили в тюрьму. С-3РО и R2-D2 остались на службе у Зорнога, но суетливый король быстро устал от их постоянных ссор. Последней каплей было сделанное R2 короткой замыкание по всей энергосистеме дворца, и дроидов кинули на планете Р-Дуба. Тогда C3РО и R2 пошли в Магазин Дроидов бизнесмена Ван П. Куиста. Покуда хозяином R2 стал человек Кирк Винджаммер, C-3PO нашел владельца в лице барона Гаверна Старлокка, который купил его в качестве переводчика для принца Р-Дуба Джагода. Вскоре Старлокк предал своего принца, помогая людям Доранда в попытке завоевать Р-Дуба, но понял, что всем его усилиям мешают C-3PO, R2-D2 и Винджаммер. В итоге 3РО помешал дроиду Старлокка BX-00 убить принца. Вновь воссоединившись, дроиды после суда Джагоды посоветовали Винджаммера на должность главного советника Джагоды. Продолжая своё путешествие через звезды, С-3РО и R2-D2 спрятались на борту корабля, направляющегося в Орд Гертоф. Проблемы с Тигом Фроммом С-3РО и R2-D2 были выброшены с корабля, однако, на одной из заправочных станций, их подобрала бизнес-вумен бимма Синди. Как их новая хозяйка, Синди учила R2-D2 играть в дежарик, но будучи зависимой от азартнтых игр, она в итоге проиграла дроидов контрабандисту Зевелу Хортину в карточную игру "убей вора". В 15 ДБЯ Хортин скинул крунпую партию контрабанды во время его поимки над планетой Инго. В это время дроиды как раз были в грузовом отсеке корабля. После посадки на планете Пустыня Вадж, дроиды начали бродить по пескам, пока их не заметили двое ездоков на спидерах - Фалл Джобен и Джорд Дусат. Осмотрев R2, эти двое объявили себя новыми хозяевами дуэта дроидов и пригласили их на спидер Джобена. Отправившись в свой автомагазин, ездоки ехали через закрытую зону пустыни и их атаковали самонаводящимисся ракетами зонд-дроиды; погоня увидела, что C-3PO упал со спидера в песок и возле него тут же появился большой дроид танк. С-3РО бросил в него камень и увидивился, увидев взрыв. Неизвестного доселе ему башенного дроида Фромма уничтожил Кеа Молл, молодой боец сопротивления с планеты Анну, прибывший на Инго. Преодолев опасную зону пустыни, ездоки привезли дроидов к себе в магазин. 3PO и R2 помогли наладить спидеры Джобена и Дусата, после чего им показали Белую Чародейку, высокомодифицированный спидер, приготовленный ездоками для участия в гонке, в кторой с ними должен был принять участие и R2-D2. Ночью Джбен с дроидами покинул магазин, но заметив преследование, спрятал свой спидер. Уклонившись от преследователя, трио вернулось в магазин и обанружило - Дусат был похищен. Затем прибыл Кеа Молл, который выследил их по работающим сенсорам астромеха. Вскоре Джобен обнаружил свой гоночный спидер испорченным, немного позже появились вражеские дроиды. C-3PO, R2-D2 и Молл вытащили Белую Чародейку и спасли Джобена, после чего опроследили за врагами до базу, которая принадлежала Тигу Фромму, с которым 3PO и R2 уже имели дело - на станции у Лона Идда. thumb|Белая Чародейка атакована в закрытой зоне пустыниКогда R2-D2 проник на базу, башенные дроиды Фромма открыли двери комплекса в попытке найти злоумышленника. Эти быстро воспользовались: Белая Чародейка ворвалась в пещерную систему, и когда Дусат появился на карте спидера, отправилась к нему. Они насткнулись на закрытую деврь, но Джобен разрезал ее световым мечом, который ему когда оставил один клиент. Наблюдая по компьтеру за Джобеном, 3РО и Молл направляли его и расщищали траффик на его пути. Их едва не поймали два дроида - один патрульный, один дроид обслуживания - но 3РО изловчился так, что эти двое уничтожили друг друга. На этом протокольный дроид хитрить не перестал, сначала он направил по рации всех патрульных дроидов в ложном направлении, а затем, когда двое все-таки наткнулись на него, сказал, что он их союзник, захваченный Моллом. За кулисами thumb|200px|Один из ранних эскизов *C-3PO — один из немногих персонажей, появлявшихся во всех шести фильмах «Звёздных войн», и один из очень немногих, сыгранных во всех фильмах одним и тем же актером — Энтони Дэниелсом. *Многие фанаты полагают, что прежняя версия появления C-3PO на Аффе заменена событиями «Призрачной угрозы», откуда мы узнали, что он был собран Энакином Скайуокером из хлама. На самом деле, обе версии исходят от Джорджа Лукаса, и изначально было указано, что дроид появился на Аффе, а затем был пересобран мальчиком-помощником торговца старыми запчастями. *В половине фильмов C-3PO получает серьезные повреждения: в «Атаке клонов» у него отделилась голова, в «Новой надежде» он получил вмятину на голове и потерял руки, в «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» дроид был разобран на части. *На Беспине C-3PO встречает аналогичную модель, но с худшим характером. Хотя в хронике Люка (2-я половина серии) C-3PO жёлтый, беспинский E-3PO имел корпус, сходный с оригинальным (из белого металла). *C-3PO часто принимали за бога дикие и далёкие от цивилизации расы (например, эвоки или алины). Это происходило от того, что дроид мог разговаривать с ними на родном языке. *C-3PO был скопирован с робота из культового фильма Metropolis (1926). Появления *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game * * * * * * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Droids 1: The Destroyer'' *''Star Wars Droids 2: The Ultimate Weapon'' *''Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars Droids 5: Separated'' * *''The White Witch: A Droid Adventure'' *''The White Witch'' * *''Escape Into Terror'' *''Neutralizing Trigon I'' *''Kea Kidnapped'' *''Droids: Escape from Aaron'' * *''The Trigon Unleashed'' * *''A Race to the Finish'' *''The Stolen Ship'' * *''The Lost Prince: A Droid Adventure'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * * *''The Pirates of Tarnoonga: A Droid Adventure'' * *''Sabotaged Droid'' *''Troublesome Outing'' * *''The Secret Disk'' *''The Cloud'' * * * *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' *''Treasure of the Hidden Planet'' * * * *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Shiny as a Droid'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''One Step Ahead'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Hoth Adventure'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Super Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Tours'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' * *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 32: Вынужденная отставка, часть 1'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 33: Вынужденная отставка, часть 2'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 34: Вынужденная отставка, часть 3'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' (comics) *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' (comics) *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' (comics) *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union 1'' *''Star Wars: Union 4'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' * *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Неканонические появления * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''I Am a Droid'' *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' *''Smoking PSA'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars }} Источники * * * Star Wars: Droids|pack=Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2)|link=Droids-Artoo.asp}} * Star Wars: Droids|pack=Jann Tosh|link=Droids-Jann.asp}} * * Star Wars: Droids|pack=See-Threepio (C-3PO)|link=Droids-Threepio.asp}} * * Star Wars: Droids|pack=Uncle Gundy|link=Droids-Gundy.asp}} *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''George Lucas: The Creative Impulse'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume One)'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''The Art of the Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition'' * *''The Rebel Alliance Scrapbook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''The Ultimate Star Wars Episode I Sticker Book'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (excerpt)'' * * * * * * * * * * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * Star Wars: Star Tours|pack=Parade Vehicle (with R2-D2 and C-3PO)|link=disneyparadevehicle.asp}} *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * * Star Wars: Star Tours|pack=C-3PO - 1/64 Scale Die Cast Metal Body Race Car|link=DisneyRacersC3PO.asp}} *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * * * Star Wars: Star Tours|pack=Star Wars Muppets|link=SWMuppets.asp}} *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' * * * * Star Wars: Star Tours|pack=Star Tours Boarding Party|link=StarToursBoardingParty.asp}} * Star Wars: Star Tours|pack=Star Tours Travel Agency}} * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Secret Life of Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Внешние ссылки * * * * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Протокольные дроиды Категория:Божества Категория:Запрограммированные как мужчины Категория:Состав Эндорской ударной команды Категория:Представители Галактической Республики Категория:Представители Новой Республики Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Представители Галактического Альянса